gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aditya Dahal
Aditya Dahal is known From a Google website Google Boy of Nepal. He was born in Chabhail, Kathmandu. As of 2015 he is 4 years old. He has not taken any class in school but is said to be able to write in Nepali, English, Korean, Chinese and numerous other languages. He is also said to be able to predict the future. He can not speak and is said to give his answer by writing on paper. Initially, he is said to have shocked his parents by writing the names of all the countries in the world and the name of their leaders. He is also said to remember the name and occupation of everyone he meets, meaning of every words asked to him and even the meaning of the words from different language. Although many are shocked, credentials scientists are not amazed, many urge others to stay away from such beliefs. His predictions, although no one knows for a fact if those predictions were made by himself, are generally vague. He had forecasted that Dip Kumar Upadhyaya would be the ambassador of Nepal for India. Though he had not given the exact date of promulgation of new constitution he had forecasted that by the end of 2072 BS. Nepali people would get new constitution and 38th prime minister of Nepal would be Khadga Prasad Oli. New constitution of Nepal came into effect on September 20 2015 (3 Ashoj 2072 B.S.). Khadka Prasad Oli assumed office on 12 October 2015. He is an important figure in Nepalese politics as politicians use him as a way to launder money away from the government. He is also used as a way to receive huge sums of donation's from religious and credulous Nepalese people. Aaditya Foundation was created in his name for social purposes and the highest authorities of the government have repeatedly donated huge sums of money to this organisation. Recently, a donation of Nrs. 1 crore was made to the foundation. It seems really weird how such a poor country is repeatedly giving huge sums of money to fortune tellers while millions of people do not have access to basic needs like food, shelter and health care especially after the devastating earthquake of 2015. PM KP Oli responded to the donation as the donation given not to the boy personally, but to the trust that promotes various activities like Yoga. Oli also mentioned that the money that was given to Aditya for his treatment was given by the previous government, and the amount remaining after his treatment was honestly returned to the Nepal government. He was growing normally till the age of three but a rare medical condition paralyzed him. His parents took him to Neuro Hospital in Kathmandu for treatment but nothing was diagnosed. He is currently being treated in the .S. as per his request, under the funding of the Nepalese government. His parents claim all medical test results including MRI reports are normal and doctors themselves are puzzled as they have not been able to know what exactly is Aditya’s disease. No plausible and scientific study has been conducted in this case and Aaditya still remains a way to gather donations from Nepalese people. References Category:Nepalese people Category:Living people Category:2010 births